Talk:Na'vi
The bones of the Na'vi are brittle yet strong? Can anyone shed some light on the issue? --IWantheUltimateChange 13:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Quaritch says that the Na'vi have a naturally occurring carbon fiber in their bones, and that they are very hard to kill. One might infer that carbon fiber is brittle yet strong, however I don't know if that is true. Also since it is not the only composition of their bones, I don't believe we can assume anything. Kxetse a-ean 07:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Note that tennis rackets, racquetball rackets, golf clubs and, I believe, bicycle, car and aircraft chassis all incorporate carbon fiber in some instances. Composite materials, in practice, are designed to increase the strength and capability of the item in question by using combinations of materials that are more than the sum of their parts. I don't think anyone who's taken a swing with a carbon-fiber club would argue that it's a particularly brittle piece of technology. I would argue that, unless the 'brittle' statement comes from a canon source and is cited, that it's in error. --NivikLiriak 03:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Description Section: The description of the Na'vi has some confusing and conflicting information, as well as what appears to be speculative information. For example: "...They are, however, much larger and typically stronger than humans. ... and, pound for pound, they are probably weaker than humans." I couldn't find a cleanup template or category. Kxetse a-ean 18:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Additional nitpicks: ::• Carbon fiber reinforcement is a strength/weight compromise. ¶2 postulates that Na'vi bones are "extremely rigid and hard to bend but easily crack under focused pressure." I think this is speculative, since it is never really explained. The information is true of what we know about carbon fiber, but there may be other factors of Na'vi physiology that affect or counteract these properties. ::• Citations are needed for the portions that claim Na'vi can communicate via bioluminescence. ::• According to the scriptment, the Na'vi have "no hair whatsoever, though there is what looks like a black pony tail, or queue, originating in the back of the head and hanging down almost to the waist." This suggests that the last sentence of ¶5 is erroneous. :Kxetse a-ean 18:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::See my above statement about carbon-fiber and its use in modern composite materials. Carbon fiber is almost certainly only one component of the Na'vi's bone composition and its role in contemporary composites is similar to that of rebar in concrete http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbon_fiber_reinforced_polymer#Civil_engineering_applications, permitting a compressively strong but elastically weak material (such as concrete) to gain some of the flexibility and bendability of an elastically strong but compressively weak material (such as rope). This produces a material that outperforms both the component materials; a product that is greater than the sum of its parts. :::In essence, due to evolutionary process and the nature of composite materials, I doubt the inclusion of carbon fiber to the bone structure of the Na'vi has anything but positive effect on the integrity of the bone as a whole, compared to a similar bone without the inclusion of those fibers. From an artistic point of view, I suspect that the inclusion of carbon fiber was supposed to help enhance the perception of the movie-viewer that the Na'vi are BAMFs; bigger, stronger, and more capable of taking punishment than human beings. --NivikLiriak 03:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with your statements. My only regret, truly, is that the RDA carried sufficient caliber weapons (I assume) that rendered Quaritch's statements about the Na'vi being "very hard to kill" somewhat moot. Kxetse a-ean 04:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::Alas, typically something that must move around, find a way to feed itself, and does so by relying on intellect instead of brute strength or toughness (IE: Most humanoids) typically doesn't display 'resistance to 7.62 millimeter diameter pieces of high-velocity metal' as a particularly stunning evolutionary trait. Not, at least, compared to more practical things, like out-climbing predators. :::::Edit: Also note that a large-scale battle lends the RDA certain advantages they typically don't enjoy in small-scale scouting operations. The number of eyes and ears available to a platoon or company-level force of security personnel is much higher than that provided by that at the fire-team level. Also, there's a certain advantage to knowing that your presence is known and expected. You're not at all surprised when the stealth you're not trying to use fails, as opposed to a small group of soldiers that typically tries to be quiet and stealthy, and fails miserably anyway. The element of surprise that the Na'vi typically enjoy was not in effect (at least, not as overwhelmingly in effect) in the final battle. --NivikLiriak 04:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The height of Na'vi seems to be a frequent recent edit. Some time ago I added some word-for-word bits from the Survival Guide and gave references (page 26 in this case). If there's a statement on the wiki with a reference, and you change it to differ from that reference... see where this is going? Kxetse a-ean 09:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Background Section: The Na'vi page, sadly, is becoming rife with fan-fiction sounding material. I have all of the books thus far published for Avatar as well as a copy of the original scriptment. Nowhere do these materials go into the detail found being contributed by users of this wiki. For example, "If they (the Na'vi) become too numerous, Eywa will devise a way to limit their numbers before they cause an ecological imbalance." Where, exactly, is that from? Or this line: "...plus a curious absence of pesky insects and harmful microorganisms." I'd like sources for these "facts." Otherwise they are utter nonsense and belong elsewhere. Frankly I am tired of trying to help curtail the introduction of editorial material that cannot be found in any of the official sources. Kxetse a-ean 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Could you please take away all the information with no source? I really don't have the books about the Na'vis, so you should know more. Then I can block the page so only registered contributors will be able to edit. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 21:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::You can buy a $1119 AMP collectible but not some books? --IWantheUltimateChange 09:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not buying it :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 12:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Rework I have reworked the entire page, moving sourced information to the top into various sections with citations where necessary when not completely evident from the film. I have preserved everyone's speculative works in a section entitled "Commentary and Additional Info" though I think this should be migrated elsewhere. Hopefully everyone likes the change. Kxetse a-ean 04:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, thanks. If any of the info from below is confirmed, we'll pass it to the "real" article. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 00:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) During the rework of this page, I had moved the more editorial/commentary material to a major section "Commentary and Additional Info" which was in some ways a duplication of information provided above the section marker. I'd intended to sort of migrate things from the commentary section upwards as the references were found for them. However it's clear with the amount of activity to the page, that it will be a chore to do so. There is a high amount of speculation (or even items from "cut from the movie" or "bonus Blu-Ray material") that might be better served on a separate page until such time it enters the film trilogy on an official basis. The intent would be to have a very precise, but abbreviated version of the Na'vi page. This would allow fans to read the basics, and dig deeper if they so choose. (And provide for less scrolling.) Thoughts on this? Kxetse a-ean 04:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think things coming from bonus content on DVD or Bluray, such as deleted scenes would best be put in a "Behind the Scenes" section. They really can't be put into the main part of the article as "canon" because its not in the official cut of the movie. I've been including that section in many of the articles I've been working on for that purpose. However, I do think that speculation should be removed from all articles. We deal with facts here. Speculation can be done at any number of community forums. --Zervonn TALK 04:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i can understand what it looks like, but it's NOT sex when they are under the tree of voices. Only the Na'vi form of marriage. Whoever put that info in the mating section, plase either make it"mating" and not "sex" or completely remove it. EDIT:Thank you.--Denizine 03:30, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Length of Life Is anything known about their longevity or age? i did read somewhere that it is similar to the life span of an average human. this information could be deemed false but i will try to find it again and provide an official source. -Avatar- 10:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering this too and I was actually going to ask here, but found out you already made a question about it. Did you find the source? 18:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) no :( unable to find it. im sure i will come across it one day with out even meaning to... always happens right :P-Avatar- 23:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I believe it is on pandorapedia. You can see it on http://www.pandorapedia.com/doku.php/us:na_vi.[[User:Denizine|Denizine]] 19:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Bias in Language Use I struggled unsuccessfully to find the "bias" template, that exists on Wikipedia, in order to label a slew of things. The reason being that, since the Na'vi are the native race, their language is and should remain the dominant language (if by sheer number alone). Therefore all flora, fauna, and culturally related elements should have their Na'vi name as the article heading, with all English equivalents redirected thereto. Likewise, all the Human particulars (i.e. "Avatar," machinery, weapons, etc.) should remain in English. To do otherwise is both inaccurate and baised. :I tend to agree with this. --Zervonn TALK 07:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Although I think that would be more authentic, It would Make finding what one is looking for more difficult, I believe at least. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] My Talk 05:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Thus the redirection of the English word. No because we are humans reading all this information like hungry children and not Na'vi so human names should stay as titles unless an independent situation arises where this needs to be reversed. Its like renaming all the Wikipedia page titles into Chinese with English text. --IWantheUltimateChange 15:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Its actually nothing like what you are saying. Beside the fact that there are Chinese pages, what is going on with the English Wikipedia is a Latinate transliteration from non-Latinate alphabets because, obviously, language-specific keyboards are not commonplace. What is going on here is a complete disregard for the original language. The Na'vi name for a particular thing is already in a Latinate alphabet so there is no need for a transliteration. This disregard equates to an American or native English speaker taking the name of, say, Beijing, and calling it "New Chicago." I appreciate the criticism, but your arguement does not follow logically. Clothing there are 2 sections in the artical regarding clothing both rather short. also, did anyone else notice that it often seamed to mostly be luck and lighting that stopped us from getting very familiar with Neyteri's anatomy? like one 'bra' that seamed to be feathers hanging from a bit of string and one just conveniently happening to over either nipple. a light breaze and the baby-feeders are shown to all. Agent Tasmania 04:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Prehensible I changed the line: (Note that their tails do not seem to be prehensile, despite some official guides indicating they are) because desputing a official trusted source like the Activist Survival Guide isn't the best idea. The statement is more opinion then fact, based on limited observation. IWantheUltimateChange 15:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : I removed the note about the Na'vi tail being comparable to a panther's "partially prehensile tail." Firstly, panther is a genus and can refer to a number of large cats, none of which have a prehensile or even a partially prehensile tail. Secondly, the definition of "prehensile" means "able to grasp," and in no scene of the movie does a Na'vi take hold of something with his or her tail. Following your guidelines in the references section, the movie is deemed accurate above all secondary sources. Therefore, it is not merely an opinion, but fact. Species infobox Should the "Home Planet" field in the species infobox be changed to "Home World"? This would seem more appropriate, given Pandora is a moon, not a planet.--Skxawng! 07:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Good point, yeah. IWantheUltimateChange 09:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 05:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!!! bones and braids I cleaned up the description of Na'Vi carbon fiber-reinforced bones a bit as it seems we are in agreement that the 'brittle' descriptor was incorrect, and as a worker with fiberglass and other composites I can assure you that such bones would be not only very strong but also very sound. A fracture would also still be structually held together instead of shattering like human bones can do. That in turn would help the bone structure heal itself without need for setting a splint. (Do we cite Pandorapedia on this site? Their article gives similar info) Also, as stated on page 28 of the Survival Guide, the queue is not 'simply' a braid but indeed 'this seemingly conventional braid actually sheathes a remarkably intricate system of neural tendrils...' This seems to imply that yes it IS a hair braid with the neural tendrils braided inside for protection. So I cleaned up the Queue description a bit to reflect that. I much prefer that Cameron went away from his original 'hairless' Na'Vi because they do such wonderful braiding and beadwork with their hair :-) � T'K'ru TK'ru 08:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Matias and I try to avoid using pandorapedia(website not game) as much info as possible, its their own info which I can't find anywhere else, and as far as I can see, never leave a source for any of it. People claim they are an offical source, but I never see that said either. 'JayBO Talk IRC Videos''' 16:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Skin color Hi, since this is my first contribution to a Wiki I hope it's OK, what I am doing here - otherwise please correct me.. I just wanted to note, what I read about the skin color of the Na'vi. As far as I understood the blue skin tone is caused by a chemical reaction with the atmosphere (I will try to find the source for this again - I think it was out of one of the making of videos on youtube). A little further reading about the planet revealed that the atmosphere contains hydrogen cyanide (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydrogen_cyanide) which is known to be a reagent to a blue substance called "prussian blue" (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prussian_blue). Ok - the latter part is of course more assumption than fact, but this would at least explain why the Na'vi's blood is red while their skin tone is blue. DocMoon 14:37, February 2, 2010 (CET)